SHE BANGZ!!
by pixie cheek
Summary: Someone's out to get Hermione........


Hermione groaned as she struggled to sit up in bed. She checked the time. 3:00am????  
Feeling as if she couldn't get back to sleep no matter what, she wrapped herself in a bathrobe and crawled down to the common room.  
It was there where she heard muttered voices.  
Pressing herself against the wall, she strained to hear the queit coversation.  
" My Dark Lord, I have failed miserably again," Muttered a young girls voice that sounded vagely familiar.  
" Fool!" The other person hissed " I have given you one chance and you failed, two, three and four chances and you've failed," And roared from this person but only came out inthreatening little hisses. "This is your fifth and final chance, the penalty is death. No more Mr. Nice Guy, my precious. And to remind you, I present you this,"  
An eerie green lit the room and there was a whimper of pain from the younger girl as the green died down.  
" If anyone sees your hand," The older person said in his irritating, raspy voice. " Your excuse is you dropped your ring in the fire and tried to get it, but burnt your hand in the process,"  
The girl mutterd something a bit more quietly. Hermione starined even more to listen.  
Then finally, Hermione heard the sound of a chair pulling back and someone standing up.  
" I hope that next time I visit, Hermione Granger will be dead and there will be no need for me to kill you," The raspy voice said.  
" Yes master," The girl said, the fear in her voice un-deniable.  
There were footsteps and the a swishing sound as The Fat Lady revealed the whole.  
" Remember, my faithful one. The strength of Lord Voldemort is in you. Use it wisely," The raspy voice said.  
Hermione's eyes widened even more. Lord Voldemort?? Here in the Gryffindor common room?? Trying to KILL her??  
Hermione quickly ran into her bed as she heard tiny footsteps walking away from the entrance hole.  
That night, Hermione tossed and turned, not able to sleep.  
Someone was out to get her, to KILL her, and this someone was a follower of The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who!!  
Although Hermione was bursting to tell someone, she was determined not to get Ron and Herry involved, she could be risking their lives.  
Soon it was morning, and Hermione found herself eating breakfast between Harry and Ron.  
" Hermione, are you alright?? You look like you haven't had a wink of sleep all night!" Harry commented as he wolfed down his toast and eggs.  
" Oh of course I am!" Hermione snapped, sipping her orange juice imaptiently.  
Harry and Ron exchanged " the look" behind Hermione's back.  
Hermione was trying to devise a plan, that would keep her alive. Hermione figured there should be a simple spell to block people off that are within one meter with her during the night somewhere. She'll also keep a look out for any Gryffindor wearing gloves or have red hands.  
Feeling a bit more comforted, Hermione gulped down the rest of her juice and got up.  
" Where are you going?" Harry asked as Hermione dusted off her robes.  
" Library," Hermione said shortly.  
" You haven't even eaten anything yet. Shouldn't you have a bit to eat first??" Ron asked gently.  
" Look Ron, I think I'm old enough to look after myself without you breathing down my neck so stop lecturing me. Your not my mother!" Hermione hissed.  
She turned on her heel and walked off, feeling a bit guilty.  
Hermione found the section on simple spells and started pawing through the books.  
Just as she was about to give up an hour later, the familiar voice of Madame Pince and the other voice sounded very familiar, but Hermione couldn't put her finger on it.  
" I'm fine thank you! Could you give me a hand please??" Madame Pince was saying.  
" Of course!" The girl said quietly.  
There was a pause as the two placed books on shelves.  
" My goodness! What happened to your hands??" Madame Pince asked.  
Hermione sat up straight and started listening intently.  
" Oh, its quite silly really. I dropped my ring in the fire, and I tried getting it but I burnt myself in the process!" The girl giggled. You could sense the nervousness in her voice.  
Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth. It was HER!! The Voldemort girl!!  
Hermione breathed in and out deeply before peering around the shelf to see who her worst enemy-her KILLER- was.  
The girl had her head turned in the other direction. Hermione leaned forward more, but then.....  
CRASH!!!  
The shelves toppled down one by one.  
Madame Pince and the girl turned around in surprise.  
But they weren't the only surprised ones, because then and there, Hermione just met her killer, the last person she would think!  
Hermione got shakely and pointed at the young girl. " You!! YOU ARE TRYING TO MURDER ME!! I HEARD YOU AD VOLDEMORT!!"  
Madame Pince frowned. " HERMIONE GRANGER!! What has gotten into you???"  
The girl, who Hermione now recognised, grabbed Madame Pince's head and bashed it on the wall.  
Madame Pince crumpled to the floor in a heap.  
Hermione stepped back. She couldn't breathe. Blood pounded through her head giving her a mad headache.   
The girl stepped menacingly to Hermione. " And now its finally your turn! I didn't think I could do it, but my faithful lord gave me strength. As soon as your dead I will be The Lord's number one!!" She threw her head back and laughed. The sound sounded dead, but it vibrated off walls and surrounded Hermione, trapping her.  
" Your not getting away with this!!" Hermione cried, tears spilling down her eyes as her knees buckled. Hermione fell down with a thud as she tripped over " Be Quiet And Study The Stars!!" ( Ariesurla Astral )  
" Don't talk to me you trash!! For years I had to watch you show off with all your marks and bossing us girls around, but now I have the power. I LIVE!!!" She screamed with fury.  
" I hate you!!" Hermione spat, looking up at her from the ground.  
" NO!! You RESPECT ME!!" The girl screamed. She slapped Hermione across the face before grabbing "Muggles And Their Weird Ways" ( Martha Corps ) and banging it on Hermiones head.  
" YOU ARE NOTHING!! NOTHING!! TRASH! NOTHING!!" She roared.  
Hermione felt dizzy as she lifted her head slightly. Every muscle in her body ached. " Spare me!!" Hermione whispered pleadingly. All the toughness was drained out of her, now all she wanted to do was live.  
The girl shrugged as she got out her wand. " Sorry!" she said as she performed the worst of all of the Unforgivable Curses ( A/N: can't remember which one. You know the one how you kill them in one go??).  
The girl dragged Hermione to one of the shelves and pushed her under one.  
" She was reading behind this shelf when it fell on top of her!!" The girl sighed as she walked out.  
  
( A/N: Okay, this is probably the worst fic. I've done out of the three. Probably coz I usually write humor and I don't really get into emotions and stuff, but u can figure that out if u bother reading my other fics. This is also my longest fic. Well I did this fic coz I really wanted to post something, so here it is. The ending is terrible, but i never know how to end a story, i always do it wrong. *sigh* I'll learn someday. I'm so so desperate for people to write a review so please write a review coz no one ever writes reviews for me!!! Anyway, if u want to e-mail me i'm pixie_puppyz@hotmail.com All the charactors belong to J.K.ROWLING except the books and the authors of the books. And I bet u want to know who the girl is.......)  



End file.
